


【維勇】星間飛行（三）

by jessline0324



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: *守護者維一共四名x夢魔勇*奇怪原本只是想寫髒髒的東西怎麼突然變得這麼正經（。---------------------------------------------------





	【維勇】星間飛行（三）

「等等等慢慢慢你——嘿！」勇利拼命想要推开维克多，「嘿！停下来！」

维克多的怒火显然还在熊熊燃烧，隐藏在身体表面底下的冰雪在疯狂旋转，就像是隔着一层名为维克多的牆在观看一场暴风雪，传说裡描述的牙仙比起眼前看到的还要更加神秘，虽然这个一言不合就要动手动脚的傢伙完全不像儿童向的神话人物；维克多把勇利压在冰面上，长长的银髮遮住表情，要是有人从岸边远远望过来，也只会看到一片绚丽灿烂的光芒，和底下一块黑漆漆的影子。

「我和他们不一样。」维克多喃喃地说，如果不是因为世界上所有寂寞绝望的声音都会传进他耳中，恐怕也听不到维克托这句话，「我总是，最晚知道的人…因为比较年轻，就总是被认为什麽都不懂…」

「我也不懂，」勇利提心吊胆地看着那双停在他大腿内侧的手，「有什麽话我们可以用说的…」

「那不行。」维克多的声音闷闷地从勇利胸口传来，他一副不把自己用勇利的胸闷死不罢休的姿态，但是手还是一点也不让步地放在梦魔胯下，「只是用说的，勇利会逃走。」

「这是圣诞老人告诉我的。」

 

圣诞老人到底都教了些什麽给你？

勇利揪着牙仙在冰面上平摊着的一大片闪亮衣料，说不动也劝不听的傢伙正在亲吻他的胸口，只看得见扑搧着的眼睫毛。两个第一次见面的人不应该这样…但又好像哪裡不对，勇利的脑子裡有漩涡在打转，一个人影在朦胧中向他伸出手，逆光的人影看不见脸庞，只是好像非常熟悉，不该如此陌生——

一阵风颳过结冻的湖面，维克多的长髮在空中飞舞。

「我多希望你记得我，」维克多贴着他的胸膛说，「只记得『我』。」

 

身材与梦魔差不多的牙仙坐在人家胯间，看着困惑的勇利逐渐接受他的爱抚，轻轻地笑了。和他知道的一样，破碎的心跟黑白分明的美丽身形，完完全全就是遇上自己之前的勇利，他们在原本的这个时间点并没有相遇，他心爱的勇利仍旧斩钉截铁地认为自己不可能被爱，但原本时间轴的他们所不晓得的是，月亮并没有放弃以慈爱的光芒照亮这世界的每个角落，就像勇利是为了他而诞生的一样，维克多也是为了勇利诞生的。

年少的维克多作为希望的代表，月亮赋予他带给人类孩童希望的任务——他以铜版交换幼童的乳牙，彷彿那是大人世界的门票，每多收集一枚铜板、就离长大更近一些，就离随心所欲更近一点，像株小树逐渐抽高长大是多麽美好可爱的景象，直到维克多遇见他。

那是一个被列在牙仙名单上的成年人。但他并不是人，而是栖居在深深地洞裡的梦魔，害怕惊吓到地面上的人类，因此独自在地底做着噩梦。维克多去翻过他的枕头，梦魔从来没有把落下的牙留在枕头底下过，到底为什麽他会在名单上？

后来他才明白，因为梦魔落下的从来都不是牙，而是时间。

梦魔是忧伤和绝望的聚合体，这些情绪不分古今，聚合而成的东西游离于线性的时间之外，哀伤凝聚了一定的量才形成梦魔，人性凝聚成的梦魔也还保有人类的习惯，比方始终遵守着一年四季的规则、无视自己根本不属于任何时空的事实。他经常在各种阴影处看见勇利，勇利总是平静地默默遁入阴影之中，不晓得有没有看见自己，也不晓得他还认不认得自己；今天好不容易看见勇利暴露在月光之中，想也没想就凑了上去。

 

就和维克多被告知的一样，勇利会照着记忆中人类的方式计算时间，却未必真正有这样的概念，他已经在未来的某天和以后的自己相遇，加上今晚突然闯入的少年维克多，此时脑中隐隐约约的记忆像是被招唤一样正在试图浮出水面，破开那些人类情绪凝结成的冰，将记忆中的维克多带到勇利面前。

他低下头，继续吮吻眼前看到的每一处。苍白中带着点灰的皮肤在唇下颤抖，勇利的手指紧张地死死掐着维克多摊在冰面上的衣襬，而他也正一点一点的剥去梦魔坚硬的外壳。

「再更多地想起我吧，」他在勇利耳边呢喃着，「再更多地记得我吧。」

维克多的手终于鑽进勇利的衣服裡，对勇利来说任何带有温度的东西都太烫了，在维克多轻轻地沿着胸口一路往下抚摸时绷紧了背嵴，一边喘息还一边发抖。勇利很疑惑，他不理解为什麽自己在被这个陌生的神话人物抚摸时会带着一丝激动与期待，黯淡的皮肤上被抚摸过的地方都鲜明了起来，还带着淡淡的粉色，他不明白到底发生了什麽事，但却心甘情愿地任由维克多摆布。

维克多的手轻轻拉扯着勇利的裤子，扯掉一边的裤管之后引导着勇利把腿挂在他腰上，手在勇利的后腰处一边画着似有若无的圈、一边把勇利的屁股拉到自己大腿上垫高。勇利依然轻轻发着颤，黑白分明的双眼却一直没有移开，虽然带着一点疑惑，却毫不掩饰裡面流动的光彩，一直望着维克多。维克多握住他的时候也没有移开视线，只是微弱地弹动着身体，像是被捞上岸的鱼最后的挣扎，又像是他的脑子还不能理解现在的状况。

勇利的腿夹在维克多的身体两侧，全都拨向一边的长髮搔得勇利很痒，维克多握住勇利之后稍稍发了会呆，这才用手指搓揉了起来。他低着头，不确定是看着勇利还是手裡的东西，像在抚摸一隻脆弱珍贵的小动物似地，维克多轻轻地用指腹顺着肚脐下方稀疏的毛髮往顶端摸去，在最敏感的地方打了个转，然后又轻轻顺回原来的路线。勇利被弄得缩起了肩膀，差点撕破他的衣服。

但是又有何妨呢。

只要是勇利，又有什麽关係呢。

 

TBC.

\---------------------------------------------------


End file.
